narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakan Hibon
Rakan Hibon (羅漢非凡) is a pure blooded Hibon Clan member and has embraced it. From his clan’s innate ability, Rakan has become extremely proficient with Yin and Yang Release to such a point that his mastery is unlike any other. Rakan’s ability had even extended to creating immortality with the ideals of creation and manipulation. But those were his clan’s bases and Rakan had morphed those to greater concepts which is on par with that of the Creation of All Things which he has actually gained through natural progression of Yin-Yang. Appearance Personality Rakan has a unique personality since he has lived for 130 years and has developed multiple personalities. He doesn’t have a disorder which many people believe in but its just how he thinks and how his brain processes everything. Rakan has a calm chilled personality which many know him from. Another is his battle mood which changes his thinking to having friends as allies and opponents as targets but puts it in a special mindset which give chills down others spines. Though he does have a dark side which the only people who knew about it have withered off into the ground. Rakan’s most common personality, which most recall him by, is a very relaxed type of deal. He normally just lays back and watches from a distance and just observes. He likes to watch others fight to not only give him an idea of their fighting style but to also improve him own fighting tactics. Though he also doesn’t mind others bringing their problems to him so he could give an unbiased opinion. His laid back personality is what leads people to trust him and actually even rely on him for advice in various situations. Due to his personality, he doesn’t let much get to him. He doesn’t actually judge someone from their past and normally do make friends with them. Saying that, Rakan has made multiple allies and friends but it has come with its fair share of enemies. Though from his friendly attitude he has shown the ability to obtain information from someone when they necessary don’t want to share that. This has lead him to have knowledge of multiple techniques and the concepts of many things and even top secret information on most villages. But when Rakan enters a battle, his entire attitude changes. Relationships Enen Hiruzen Sarutobi Yoshida Uchiha Background Before the Story Rakan’s parents were pure blooded Hibon Clan members The Building of Sunagakure First Shinobi World War After the First War Second Shinobi World War After the Second War Third Shinobi World War Part One Introduction Arc Land of Waves Arc Chūnin Exam Arc Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Part Two Kazekage Rescue Arc Sasuke and Sai Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Confinding the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Return of Madara Arc Synopsis Natural Skills Intelligence Vast Knowledge Alcohol Tolerance Flexibility Sixth Sense Abilities Chakra Prowess Dojutsu Byakugan Sharingan Mangekyo Sharingan Genjutsu Kenjutsu Santoryu Semi-Immortality Ninjutsu Elemental Natures Nature Transformation Yin and Yang Taijutsu Eight Gates Fighting Styles Judo Boxing Wrestling Kick Boxing Sword Making Creation and Concept Rakan Hibon is a character that I’ve had in mind for some time now but never really did anything about it. I will admit that Rakan is Over Powered but I’ve worked very hard on him. His creation comes from, well, his name. Rakan is the Romaji for Lohan who was a buddhist monk that was often referred as a ‘Perfect Person’ for breaking the cycle of of Nirvana which is often known as the Cycle of Rebirth. Within my mind, Rakan has broken that very cycle by becoming immortal and by mixing some Chinese religion Rakan has become a Yin and Yang master. Creation and Manipulation, Mind and Body, Dark and Light, all of these concepts play a role in Rakan’s own creation. Another person has actually given me ideas for Rakan and that would be Miyamoto Musashi. Musashi was actually a great Kenjutsu wielder and had actually rewritten Japan’s entire battle ideals. Rakan takes the Kenjutsu aspect and the brains of Musashi but also they have a similarity with immortality. Musashi had created a legend for himself which is everlasting making his name immortal as Rakan is physically immortal and therefore, so is his name. Trivia * Even though it wasn't thought of first, Rakan will be used to fill in multiple plot holes for the Fanon-Canon. I was given permission by User:Hypothetical Situation and User:Sainami so if any of you have suggestions on how the plot holes should be fulfilled, please tell User:Na'Jorne on his message wall or on chat whenever. * Rakan is based off of a Buddhist Monk named Lohan (Pali: Arahant, Sanskrit: Arhat) who achieved Nirvana and a great samurai, Miyamoto Musashi. Quotes References Category:Approved Technique